


Only Fair

by weakzen



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Slow Romance, Team as Family, Teasing, Tenderness, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakzen/pseuds/weakzen
Summary: The Detective learns Mason has the carnival 'date' photo from their undercover mission.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Only Fair

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, " _Take a group photo with UB to frame and put on your desk at the station or take a romantic photo of you and your LI to place in your apartment?_ "

“Stop moving around, Mason!” Felix frowns and tosses the photo away in disgust. “You’re ruining _all_ of them.”

Mason glares up at him from the sofa. “I’ll stop moving around when you stop with the fucking pictures.”

“I’ll stop with the pictures when you stop moving around for at least _one_!”

As they continue to bicker, Nate sighs and sinks further into the armchair beneath his book, eyes falling shut while he rubs the bridge of his nose. I offer him a sympathetic smile, then set my knitting aside to scoot forward and grab the most recent photo from the discard pile on the coffee table. In it, Mason and I sit next each other on the sofa, pressed together with his arm slung around my shoulders and my hand resting on his thigh. It would be a nice picture—if not for the way Mason’s face blurs away from mine to scowl at the camera.

His middle finger also stands tall and defiant from its perch at my shoulder.

I snort, chuckling slightly.

“You already have that picture of you and Alex from the carnival! It’s only fair Alex gets one too!”

My gaze snaps to Felix. “Wait, wait wait—” I interrupt, waving my hands. “ _Carnival_ picture? As in that one from the undercover mission—what, like, almost year ago?”

“Yeah! That one!” Felix grins. “The date photo.”

Mason scoffs. “It wasn’t a date.”

I turn to look at Mason over my shoulder, brow raised and curiosity thoroughly piqued. “ _Interesting_ —so where’d you get that photo, exactly?”

He ignores me in favor of scowling at Felix.

“Sanja gave it to him,” Nate pipes up, “when we helped relocate the maa-alused.”

Mason directs the scowl to Nate, who only smiles without glancing up from his book.

“ _Really_?” I drawl, resting my chin in my hand as I give Mason a sly smirk. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen that in your room, sunshine.”

His expression softens as he glances back to me, lips pulling into one of those lazy smirks paired with a half-lidded and deeply smoldering gaze. Mason scoots forward on the sofa, leg sliding against mine as he presses into my space until I straighten up to meet him. Our eyes lock together while his hand finds my upper thigh, curling around it, squeezing, then stroking down its length, curving inward toward my knee until his touch glides to my lower arm and continues on, to my wrist, my fingers, where his hand finally splays atop mine and his smirk widens—right before he plucks the photo away with two fingers.

“Of course you haven’t seen it,” he murmurs, tossing the photo to the table without looking. “You can barely take your eyes off me, sweetheart.”

The shutter goes off again and Mason’s gaze snaps toward Felix once more, scowl twisted across his features while the instant camera whirs and spits out another photo.

“ _Nah_ ,” Felix counters, grinning widely as he starts flapping the photo back and forth. “You haven’t seen it ‘cause he keeps it hidden in his nightstand.”

Mason snarls deeply and whips off the sofa toward Felix—toward the spot Felix occupied less than half a second ago anyway.

“Have you been going through my goddamn shit again?!”

“No!” Felix yelps from behind Nate’s chair, wide eyes momentarily peering over the back of it. As he stands up, though, another mischievous grin unfurls across his face. “I mean, not since last week anyway.”

Mason surges forward in a growling blur, but Felix is already gone and out the living room door, leaving behind nothing but the cackles echoing down the hallway and the photo fluttering gently towards the floor.

I purse my lips, shrugging before I sink back against the sofa and grab my half-finished scarf. Nate just sighs again, shaking his head as he turns the page. And Mason blows out an angry breath, roughly snatching the photo from the air while he glares at the doorway with his shoulders hunched.

After a long moment, he straightens, then glances down at the photo. The tension leaves his back.

From this angle, I can’t see his expression as he stares at it—but I don’t miss the way Nate’s lips pull into a soft smile.

Eventually, Mason stalks back over to the sofa and flops down next to me. Without looking, he holds the photo out for me to take, then slings his arm around my shoulders after I do.

“We look good,” he mutters.

I glance down at it and smile.

We do.


End file.
